


Good Vibrations

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Power Bottom Lena, Shameless Smut, So much flirting and teasing, Top Kara, Vibrating lingerie, stay thirsty, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: A little fun with control dynamics - Kara and Lena have some fun at a Gala. Lena is competitive, but Kara is in control.[Some flirting, some vibrating lingerie, a gala, and a delicious hotel room - please enjoy <3 NSFW, Smut, Im trash, ETC]





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.  
> [Thanks ashley for the title...and the idea....and the endless gifs that made this possible]

“These events are always the same,” Lena half-whined, half-complained while she scrunched her nose and stared angrily around her walk-in closet. “Small talk with arrogant investors, most of them grab-ass old men who have no interest in my intellect and far too much interest in my…assets. Oh, darling, hand me that dress hanging by the door, maybe I’ll wear that one.”

Kara grinned from her leaning position against the doorway and exhaled an airy laugh, shaking her head at the way Lena casually tossed her hand on her hip and gestured angrily throughout her tirade. Lena caught the amusement and threw a small pouty glare over her shoulder, before catching Kara’s eyes and softening into a genuine smile.

“Well…” Kara said calmly, taking the form fitting black dress off the hook and inching closely behind Lena. She hooked it on the free space nearby and and proceeded to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist, “Who can blame them for that?”

“Mmm, you’re sweet, but you’re not helping,” Lena crooned, swatting at Kara’s hands, her jaw hanging loosely in mock surprise. Kara kissed her cheek in response before relinquishing her grip. “Although, I am sorry you’ll be suffering through this with me. I hope you won’t be too bored.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s possible,” Kara said with a bit of a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She retreated from the room, with Lena looking after her, slightly bewildered. She returned a moment later holding up a remote and a cheeky smirk. “I just remembered how we can make this a bit more entertaining.”

It had started out as a gag gift, really. A joke that went too far. Vibrating lingerie was not something Lena Luthor ever thought she’d be caught dead in, after all. But it was one that sparked harmless curiosity, then took off in a swirl of fiery intensity and finally became absolutely, sinfully, addicting. There was just something about trading roles: giving over control to Kara, but having to remain composed in front of everyone else that made the final prize at the end that much more desperate and a thousand times more explosive. It became a game they liked to play now at these drab fundraising galas to see who could last longer.

Lena cocked a smug eyebrow, before twisting her lips into a suggestive smirk. She inched towards Kara with a seductive look in her eye.

“Oh, did you, now?” she whispered, trailing a finger down Kara’s chest, toying with a loose button on her shirt.

Truth be told, Lena was already wearing the garment in question, just in case this very topic came up. She undid the knot and dropped her white silk robe in one graceful motion to reveal the sheer lace underwear, biting her lip as she judged Kara’s expression.

Kara’s eyes dilated with lust as she eyed her up and down, taking in every inch of her girlfriend’s soft, delicate skin and perfectly sculpted features. She inhaled sharply before responding.

“That red lace is a  _very_  good color choice, Ms. Luthor.”

“Game on, Ms. Danvers.”

* * *

At this point, the two had been to so many of these events that they had a perfectly choreographed dance for the way they mingled and navigated amongst the crowd. Lena was always forced to entertain members of the board, shaking hand after hand, and listening to story after story with fake enthusiasm. She was brilliant at offering well-timed tight lipped smiles and professional opinions, even if she wasn’t completely engaged. Kara, for her part, mostly stood by her side stoically, offering calm reassuring interjections and get out of jail free cards with quirky topic changes or urgent requests to leave conversations in order to “go check on something”.

Tonight, however, there was a definite spark in the atmosphere; a  _very_  palpable charge buzzing between them, easily detected by anyone who paid close enough attention. Lena was feeling feisty and more wound up than usual, her limbs tense with stress and pent up aggression from an impossible work week. There had been no time to unwind, no time for anything except chaste kisses amidst piles of work that consumed her mind well into the early morning hours. Kara certainly wasn’t making anything easier, either. With a recent confession leaving no more secrets between them, the two personalities of National City’s hero and Lena’s adorable, gentle reporter best friend had blended into one smooth, controlled, confident figure. One that had Lena constantly on the verge of frenzy every time she remembered that her girlfriend was actually a sculpted marvel of steel and sunshine that knew just how to handle every curve of her very human body.

“What?” Kara asked, catching Lena’s lingering stare. She tilted her head thoughtfully, with sparkling, curious eyes, like she was desperate to understand everything Lena ever felt. It was genuine, and eager, and somehow also incredibly sexy.

Lena just shook her head, a small, coy smile playing at the corners of her lips. She couldn’t articulate her thoughts, even if she wanted to, not when Kara was standing there, so close, and so inexplicably  _hers_  for the taking. It was a whirlwind, in the best possible way. Kara nodded to herself after a few beats of silence, understanding the silent exchange and Lena’s slightly open- mouthed pause.

“Just wait ‘til later,” Kara leaned and whispered tauntingly in her ear, her lips grazing across her cheek, causing Lena to inhale sharply at the contact.

Kara was all 100-watt smile and sculpted arms, standing tall and radiant in a form fitting blazer that reminded Lena of the first time they were at one of these affairs. They hadn’t arrived together, but the night took a pleasant turn when Lena, with the help of some liquid courage, perpetuated some suggestive small talk and found Kara surprisingly and eagerly willing, accepting her advances with adorable nervous laughter. They were already toeing the ‘more than friends’ line anyway, so it was easy for casual conversation to lead to dark corners and good times, their heads tilted together in whispered confessions. Loose tongues rolled over words that wouldn’t be said in the daytime hours and lazy hands rested on forearms a few seconds too long, cloaked in the darkness of a dimly lit room. Pointed gazes lingered hungrily over pouty lips before flickering back to questioning, intense eyes.

The night ended with a cascading explosion of lips and the grabbing and clawing of needy hands across ripped fabric. It left Lena on her back, writhing under the influence of surprisingly commanding and perfectly placed touches, clutching at bed sheets and moaning Kara’s name over, and over and over again.

It was then that Lena discovered that mild mannered Kara Danvers knew how to take control of what she wanted.

It was where Lena fell a little more in love, without knowing exactly what hit her.

Now, with all that had transpired between them, and their relationship only growing closer and more intense in the best of ways, Lena was confident this night would end in very similar fashion, and she was already tingling with heated anticipation.

Within an instant of falling into a tired conversation with one of Lionel’s long time business partners about plummeting stock prices and other corporate gossip, Lena found her mind insistently wandering, taking great pleasure in thinking about the way Kara’s lips felt when they ghosted along the tight muscles of her neck, and the way her strong fingers felt when they kneaded into her tired, aching shoulders. Her appetite and craving for Kara was so insatiable, that she really felt like holding out tonight would prove to be a great challenge, even without their little game.

“What do you think about that?” Lionel’s friend asked, clearly waiting for Lena’s opinion on something she had completely missed in her reverie. Lena could feel Kara’s fingers on the small of her back, meant to provide reassuring, gentle comfort but actually just adding fuel to an already raging fire.

“You were just talking about that earlier, weren’t you?” Kara asked, helping steer the conversation in Lena’s favor without missing a step. Lena eyed her curiously, before recalling her time spent lamenting to Kara about Wayne Enterprises and their new unveiling.

“Oh, you’ll have to–” Lena felt the vibrating sensation, then. Just a quick jolt, a teasing reminder, but enough to send a small rush through her veins and force a pause to her sentence. She narrowed her eyes, casting a look at Kara, who stared ahead, completely unflappable, one hand in her pocket, the other on Lena’s back. “–You’ll have to see it sometime. It’s truly spectacular. Sorry, if you’ll excuse us–”

Lena steered them hurriedly away, the blush creeping along the outside of her neck and taking up residence prominently over the fullness of her cheeks. She was thankful for dim lighting, but almost delirious with the way Kara jumped at the chance to make her squirm.

“Getting started awfully early, aren’t we?” Lena whispered in her ear, her voice carrying an amused air to it. Kara leaned into her slightly before answering.

“You don’t seem like you’re in any mood to wait,” Kara shrugged nonchalantly in a manner that made Lena go weak at the knees. “Or am I wrong?” She offered a small, telling grin, one that said she already knew the answer, and Lena’s heart dipped at the way she could read her without any further explanation.

“Gloating already? The night is young, darling.” Lena chided, putting up a competitive facade, lest Kara know how truly weak she already felt around her.

It was going to be an incredibly long, painful evening at this rate.

The two were no sooner done bantering than they were accosted by several high rolling investors, each one more loud and obnoxious than the last. Lena eyed them with a soft snarl, her lips twisting wryly into a lopsided smile, her discomfort palpable to only one. Kara immediately stiffened, her hand firmly on Lena’s back - not in possession, but definitely sending a message of protection.

“Gentlemen, I’m so pleased you could be here,” Lena’s words dripped with sarcasm, emphasizing the word pleased with specific distaste. The men in question seemed oblivious enough, having already been several glasses of scotch deep and feeling jovial.

“Ms. Luthor! Always wonderful to see you out and about, away from that stuffy office!” one of the men announced, loudly, and Lena simply nodded slowly in annoyance.

 _“Harold wouldn’t know hard work if it showed up and flashed a very nice set of breasts right in his face, but then again, I can’t imagine he’s gotten any action lately other than from his right hand.”_  Lena had told this to Kara once, and it was clear that Kara hadn’t forgotten, as she stood next to her biting her lip attempting to stifle her smile.

“It is a nice break, definitely,” Lena agreed, before feeling a familiar pulse between her legs. Kara was insufferable. Her cheeks immediately flushed, as she gripped Kara’s hand for stability, determination winning out as she clenched her jaw. She wasn’t going to unravel in front of these bafoons. Not at all. “Have you seen Walter?”

Walter was probably her least favorite, but as he was inconspicuously missing, she brought it up in an attempt to get the men to leave her and search for him. It was pathetic how easily the tactic worked. They looked at each other in confusion before excusing themselves in search of their final companion. Lena looked over at Kara, her eyebrow arched, searching for an explanation.

“It was just a reminder that hard work pays off,” Kara whispered, and Lena pulled back to stare at her in utter fascination.

“You’re so bad,” she swatted her arm, smiling at how genuine the whole thing was. If she really admitted it, she was having more fun than she’s had in ages, because her and Kara were in their own world, taking on everyone else.

It was like everything was as it should be. Almost.

Lena was making it far too easy for Kara to take over, and even though she loved when she was in control, she was nothing if not a little competitive. As they found their table and took their seats, she decided to ratchet the stakes, just a little. She reached under the table with her hand and placed it on Kara’s leg, her fingers casually stroking gently up Kara’s thigh in a teasing, seductive way that made Kara sit completely still in an attempt to ward off her advances. Her fingers grazed Kara’s inner thigh, traveling dangerously upward, and Kara stared straight ahead, her jaw clenching, as if she was unsure just how far Lena would go.

“This is cheating,” Kara moaned quietly in protest. “Lena…” she warned, her words cut off by the desperate need to intake air, as Lena’s hand continued to wander further up her leg.

“All’s fair when loving a Luthor, darling,” Lena whispered, trailing her lips along Kara’s jawline and swirling around her earlobe with her tongue, “I just thought you’d want a preview of what’s to come.”

“You’re still in far too much control,” Kara mused. “You’re supposed to let me handle this.”

“So handle it,” Lena teased, pulling back, and pretending to fix the collar of Kara’s shirt. She purposefully let her fingers stroke along Kara’s exposed neck, easing along the point she knew would make Kara get on her level. It seemed to do the trick, as the Kryptonian’s eyes fluttered briefly to the ceiling, taking in the moment before clearing her throat and adjusting her posture.

Lena leaned back with a satisfied smirk, grabbing her wine glass and running her tongue devilishly around the rim before taking a long, well deserved sip.

The pulses came quickly after that. Lena found herself pulled into a conversation with several of their dining companions, but her mind was buzzing with the same frequency of the shockwaves being sent through her body. She was surprised by the force at first, and the way it pulsed and paused, coming back with higher levels each time. Kara seemed to know exactly what pace to be at, expertly winding her up and letting her come down just before it became overwhelming. Lena wasn’t sure if it was the sensation stirring between her legs, or the knowledge that Kara could play her like a piano, but either way, she found herself struggling to keep it all contained.

“That’s certainly something we strive to accomplish–” Lena found herself straining to keep on topic as Kara sent another long jolt through, causing Lena’s skin to flush, and her temperature to rise as she paused to calm her breaths. Her body was aching to be touched properly, desperate with all the teasing, but she simply clenched her jaw and continued on. “–We’re really focused on making the company a force for good.”

There were several knowing nods, and thoughtful glances, as the conversation ebbed. Several waiters arrived, providing the first course, and it gave Lena a reprieve from having to keep face, at least for a small moment.

Kara, meanwhile, leaned back in her chair smugly, her eyes fixed across the room at nothing in particular. She refused to look at Lena, her hand hidden in her pocket, firmly placed around a certain device.

Lena could feel the pressure building as the pulses came harder and harder, with more electric intensity. She clenched her jaw and shifted in her chair, trying desperately to stay in control, refusing to give in. Her eyes fluttered briefly, as she felt her chest heaving, forcing deeper breaths as the level on the remote went higher and higher. She felt herself getting lost in the moment, the arousal pooling between her legs, and it took everything in her power not to grab Kara’s hand and demand for her to finish the job.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, only slightly concerned, but more on the side of arrogant, which caused Lena to cast a warning glare.

“Never better,” Lena snarled, gripping the edge of the table with insistence, trying to ground herself and keep herself in check. Truthfully, she felt compelled to get out of her chair and straddle Kara in front of the entire dining room just to get some relief.

“You just look…. _tense_ ,” Kara breathed, sending another powerful wave of vibrations through Lena’s core, letting it go longer than the others, causing a low, muffled moan to escape Lena’s mouth. Lena caught Kara watching her intently, and she bit her lip and shifted harder in her seat. Her fingers dug into Kara’s thigh firmly, squeezing with an impossible pressure, one that would certainly leave bruises if that were ever possible. She had always been grateful for Kara’s impenetrable body, but perhaps never more than in this moment as she felt the vibrations through her center, teasing and begging her to come undone right then and there. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, beginning to feel desperate and hungry.

She could hear Kara’s smooth breathing, and amused, soft chuckle, and it only threw her deeper over the edge. Her shaky hand reached out for more wine, and Kara relented for a small pause, but came back with a vengeance, sending a sharp bursting vibration through that caused Lena to almost drop the glass all over the table.

“Kara…” she hissed, glaring at her disapprovingly. Of course she loved it, and her warning tone was more an admission than a threat.

Kara knew this, all too well.

“All’s fair…” Kara parroted, shrugging, turning away from her and falling into lazy conversation with one of the investors to her left.

Lena rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, feeling the tingling sensations between her legs even when Kara wasn’t hitting the button. It was beginning to drive her wild. Now, with Kara teasing her and acting aloof, it only further made her desperate for contact.

Kara continued to engage with a few of the people closest to her side of the table, and Lena went to turn to the man on her right, when she felt another pulse ripple through her body. Kara didn’t seem to be paying any attention, but her hand was still in her pocket, and Lena smirked at how she was still invested, even when calmly speaking to someone else. She noted how she was letting the low vibrations stay on long and slow and torturous, and she felt herself getting worked up again to the point of almost no return. Kara continued to talk away, but not without reaching her hand back and placing it on the back of Lena’s neck, her fingers gently scratching at the base of her head where her hair was pulled particularly tightly.

Lena felt her head dip forward as she hummed quietly in pleasure, feeling Kara’s hands work magic along the base of her skull. Her heart was thumping wildly now and all she wanted was Kara to rip off her dress and claim her right then and there.

Finally, she couldn’t take anymore. She practically jumped out of her chair and stood up, pulling at Kara’s jacket with a firm tug. Kara was out of her chair just as fast, following eagerly. Lena turned and slipped a room key card inside her suit pocket.

“Upstairs,” she hissed through clenched teeth, fire in her eyes, “ _Now._ ”

Thankfully, they got in the elevator, completely alone, and Lena immediately went to push against Kara, fully intent on ravaging her right there.  Instead, Kara held her hand out, stopping her in her tracks, her arm unmoving and providing a solid barrier between Lena and what she desperately craved.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” Kara asked innocently, and Lena’s eyes flashed with sexual frustration and absolute sinful delight. Kara was still not going to make it easy, and the thought made her practically growl in response. They stared at each other heavily, Lena shaking her head, her lips curled in amusement and Kara with bright eyes, fluttering in complete innocence.

Finally Kara dropped her arm and Lena practically fell into her, their lips crashing together sloppily and explosively, as Lena finally got some semblance of relief.

They both stumbled out of the elevator, laughing and tripping over feet, intoxicated with desire. Kara pushed while Lena tugged, both pawing at each other’s clothing, fingers taking turns groping at walls and feeling around each other for any flash of exposed skin. They continued along, all wandering hands, clumsy elbows and teasing lips, as they attempted to find their way. There was no effort towards discretion, no more buttoned up control. Only frantic, maddening  _want_. Kara pushed Lena forcefully against a hollowed wall, eliciting a muffled, throaty groan from her willing victim.

“I believe this means… I win…” Kara’s voice husked as she stared at Lena with deep, dark eyes. It was the look Lena had grown to crave, the one she fantasized about ever since their first night together, and the one that Kara only had for her. It drove her completely crazy in the best way.

“Then claim your prize.” Lena barely got the words out before Kara brought their lips together, crashing into her with only the minimum amount of control as she captured Lena’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Kara leaned fully with her body pressed up against Lena’s, feeling their heartbeats ebb and flow while their tongues worked rhythmically against each other. Kara ran her hands over the fine, shiny fabric of Lena’s dress, her fingers raking over curved hips and scraping over her soft stomach, before firmly grasping at her covered breasts, squeezing as she continued still higher, stealing Lena’s hands with her own and clasping them up over her head. Lena allowed herself to be pinned, giving herself over to Kara as she tilted her head back, exposing a vulnerable, ivory throat that Kara took no time to sink her teeth into. Kara nipped and sucked at the pulse point in her neck, causing Lena to thrash and gasp against her, aching to get her hands around Kara’s body. Finally, mercifully, Kara let her hands go, and Lena immediately wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer, her hands and fingers working dexterously through her hair, releasing the golden locks out from their previously contained top knot. Lena bit down on Kara’s lip, hard enough to draw blood with anyone else, but only enough to cause Kara to push her hips into her further, daring her to try her best.

Kara took a small step back and effortlessly lifted Lena off the ground without breaking their kiss, and Lena followed by clasping her legs around Kara’s steel torso, grinding her hips desperately to cause as much friction as possible. She continued to work her lips down Kara’s jaw, reaching her neck, taking immense pleasure in listening as Kara’s breaths became shallow and labored as she walked them toward their destination.

Kara gently placed Lena down in front of their room, but by the time they got inside, and before the door even closed, Lena had Kara’s blazer on the ground and most of her shirt unbuttoned, walking backwards while pulling Kara along, her fingers roaming free along exposed collarbones and muscular abs. She pushed the rest of the shirt back, working her fingers expertly to undo the clasp on Kara’s bra, and Kara easily slipped one arm out of it, and then the other, eagerly striding toward Lena with a hungry gleam in her eye. Lena paused quickly, tilting her head and quirking her eyebrow, a wordless gesture that dared Kara to take over.

Kara exhaled and swooped forward, easily grabbing Lena’s hips and spinning her around, pinning her back against Kara’s front. Lena let out a surprised airy gasp, as she felt Kara’s powerful body against hers, and suddenly her dress felt like it was keeping miles between them. She wanted there to be nothing - no barriers, no walls. Just skin on skin, with Kara claiming her completely.

Now that it was just them, Lena felt completely able to let go, ready to surrender after all the build up and all the tension had poured through her veins like hot lava. Kara knew how to handle this – how to handle her – and Lena shuddered at the way her body melted instantly into Kara’s touch.

“How bad do you want it?” Kara hissed in her ear, her hot breathy words sending a shock all down Lena’s spine, the desire pooling deep in her stomach.

In a swift movement, Kara made easy work of unzipping Lena’s dress, kissing a trail down her back, igniting Lena’s skin with every single touch. The dress fell easily, gathering around her feet for her to casually step out of. Lena kept her back to Kara, leaving nothing but the thin fabric of scantily clad underwear and the clasp of a bra between them.

“See for yourself,” Lena’s voice husked as she took Kara’s hand and brought it around her waist, directing Kara’s fingers along the soft expanse of her torso, tracing them dangerously lower over the curve of her hip and finally bringing it under the thin waistband of her underwear, toward her pulsing, pleading center. She inhaled sharply as Kara’s fingers took over, curling and teasing at her entrance, making her legs quiver with pent up desire. Kara’s other hand wrapped around and worked itself under the fabric of her bra, her fingers massaging at the soft skin of her breast, cupping it completely and working it in tandem with her other hand. Kara pulled her still closer, using her tongue to slowly and delicately outline the lines of Lena’s neck up along the expanse of her perfectly sculpted jaw, before finding its way back into her mouth. Lena turned her head slightly and moaned into Kara’s kiss, feeling her entire body begin to be taken over by Kara’s capable hands and soft, insistent lips.

Kara began to lean into her more forcefully, causing Lena to fall forward, the bed catching her hands as she bent over. Kara followed closely, her chest pressed up against Lena’s back, her lips still nipping and sucking around Lena’s ear, fingers still stroking and teasing Lena’s clit. The flurry of movement caused Lena’s legs to spread with desperate insistence, craving and urging Kara to give her more. Lena knew Kara would taunt her severely before finally giving in, and the idea caused a low, frustrated moan as she felt herself become more and more unhinged. Kara exhaled a soft grunt in response, before trailing a slow, purposeful tongue down the center line of her back. The result had Lena arching and whimpering even harder with every lick and every stroke.

“You’re so wet for me,” Kara rasped, removing her hands from their previously wandering position and trailing them along Lena’s sides slowly, stopping at her hip. “I think we can get rid of these for now, don’t you?” she asked, her fingers already pulling the underwear down, leaving nothing between them.

“Kara….” Lena half-whispered, half-moaned, pushing her hips higher and backing forcefully into Kara. She felt the throbbing want between her legs, aching desperately for Kara to fill her and take her. She whimpered slightly, squeezing her eyes closed waiting for Kara to finally, finally grant release.

“I told you I’d handle it.” Kara said, her voice deep with desire as her fingers dragged slowly along Lena’s inner thighs, teasing along the slick folds begging for her entrance. “You’ve been so good, so in control. Let me take over. Relax.”

Lena’s breath hitched with the way Kara was so confident, and so eager to please her, and her heart thumped powerfully in her ears knowing she would make good on her words. Eventually. For the moment, she felt Kara continue to tease her mercilessly, pushing her to the point of crying out.

“Kara–please–” Lena begged, until finally, finally, she got what she needed. Kara’s fingers thrusted inside her, deep and slow at first, with a purposeful rhythm, her fingers curling and stroking, while her other hand pushed down between Lena’s shoulder blades, forcing her to stay in position. Lena didn’t fight against it, and instead welcomed Kara’s power, allowing herself to sink deeper into the mattress. She turned her head slightly, biting at her knuckles to keep from yelling at the pleasantly painful sensation of Kara picking up the speed and intensity behind her.

Lena felt the rush from the way Kara pushed into her repeatedly, her short hot breaths beating against her back in the rhythm of her scissoring fingers. Lena’s moans were muffled somewhat by the mattress, but still loud enough for Kara to know exactly what pace to move at. Lena felt Kara slide her other hand from between her shoulder blades up higher, getting tangled in her hair, pulling and tugging, releasing it slowly from where it was contained.

“Harder…” Lena demanded, insisting on more – more power, more of Kara, more of all of it. Kara obliged, pulling her hair forcefully, resulting in a hiss of satisfaction from Lena’s lips as she thrust her head back and allowed Kara to exercise full command over her body. She trusted Kara implicitly, and knew she would take only what Lena could give and not an inch more. It made Lena writhe and melt in Kara’s hands as she felt herself continue to be worked into a frenzy.

Lena could feel herself tensing and tightening around Kara’s fingers, but instead of being allowed to give in, she felt Kara’s fingers slide out of her slowly. Lena moaned in protest, but it wasn’t long before Kara’s hand trailed down from her hair and wrapped around her torso, forcing Lena upright just long enough for Kara to swiftly unclasp her bra, turn her around and push her back onto the bed facing forward. Lena spread her legs, silently begging for Kara to finish, as Kara knelt in front of her. Lena’s legs shivered when she felt Kara’s warm tongue running along the soft flesh of her inner thigh, biting and sucking as she made her way closer to her destination. Lena lay back fully, arching her back and moaning Kara’s name, her fingers finding a place behind Kara’s head as she suggestively tried to guide her in position.

Kara’s tongue swirled and teased, biting and licking everywhere but where Lena needed it the most, until Lena’s hips bucked and swayed in frustration. Kara then thrust her tongue deep into her folds, licking at a feverish pace, her fingers following quickly, where they resumed working into Lena deeper and faster than before.

Lena felt her legs quivering, and the muscles in her entire body tensing, as the waves of pleasure began to rise and fall from deep within her core. Kara continued to keep up an impossible pace, and Lena felt her chest rising and falling as she began to lose track of her breaths, the room and all semblance of reality. All she could feel and sense were all things  _Kara_  and her senses were heightened to feel everything and nothing all at once. Kara’s name got lost on her lips as she completely lost the capacity to speak, riding the final wave of her orgasm out until she was left completely limp and silent.

Kara hovered over her lightly, trailing her tongue softly and slowly up her salt-slicked skin, replacing it with lips and smooth gentle kisses until finally reaching Lena’s own parted mouth. Lena tasted herself on Kara’s tongue and kissed her deeply, falling into it as she came off her pleasurable high.

“So…good…” Lena breathed between kisses, as Kara positioned her further back on the bed into a more comfortable position, before pulling back slowly with a smug smile.

Lena propped herself on her elbows and watched with interest as Kara unzipped her pants and quickly discarded them, her eyes flicking up to Lena’s with a deep awestruck expression, one that made Lena’s heart dip. Kara’s eyes continued to travel over Lena’s body, absorbing every flawless detail from the slope of her breasts moving up and down with her rapid breathing, to the curves of her hips, all bare-skinned and exposed, to the rest of her, all vulnerable and begging. Lena didn’t flinch or shy away, instead lying patiently on her back, allowing Kara to see all of her, completely. Her skin was hot and slick, shining with exertion, and she smiled slyly as Kara licked her lips in response. Lena felt her heart race as Kara crawled on top of her slowly, pushing their bodies together once more, this time without anything between them. The warm softness of Kara’s muscular frame on top of her caused Lena to toss her head back into the pillows, moaning at the perfect way Kara covered her. Lena felt Kara’s tongue swirl along her ribs and up the hollow of her sternum, before teasing at her nipple, her hand rubbing teasing circles around the other one before continuing her ascent upwards. She continued to trace long, slow kisses on Lena’s neck and throat until finally Kara’s tongue filled her mouth. Lena wrapped her arms around her back, clawing and scratching down sculpted shoulder blades as she kissed her with every inch of her being, eliciting a soft satisfied moan from Kara that got lost in the deepness of their kiss. Kara kept her pace consistent and easily wedged her thigh between Lena’s legs, feeling the wetness of her arousal as she bucked her hips steadily in time with every single one of Lena’s movements.

Lena clenched around Kara’s thigh, the friction causing her already overly sensitive nerves to fire with white hot electricity. She could feel Kara smiling into her mouth as they moved against each other and her heart fluttered with the way Kara wasn’t going to stop touching her any time soon.

Lena pulled their lips apart and exhaled sharply, cupping Kara’s face and staring into her eyes with pleading intensity.

“I want to feel you,” she whispered, the statement as much a soft push for permission as it was a hungry demand. “Please.”

Kara smiled, and acquiesced with a nod of her head, kissing the tips of Lena’s fingers before Lena took her hand and slowly trailed her fingers down Kara’s body. She wanted to feel Kara: to run her hands over every inch of her unbreakable torso, and selfishly, she wanted to know that Kara was as turned on as she was. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, or how well she thought she knew Kara – feeling that she could have a similar effect on the girl of steel that the hero had on her was high on her satisfaction list, and enough to get her going all over again. Lena’s fingers spread out along Kara’s toned stomach, feeling smooth skin and rippling muscles and Lena looked up at her briefly, only to be met with shuddered breaths and fluttering eyelashes that told her that her advances were welcome. Lena’s fingers continued to move lower, finally dipping and curling into Kara’s folds that were soaked with her arousal. Lena hummed in appreciation, her entire body getting a jolt as soon as she felt it, and without wasting any time, she thrust her fingers into Kara forcefully, watching as Kara gasped and leaned forward on top of her.

“My turn…” Lena whispered into her ear, her fingers curling upwards and working into Kara with precision. Kara’s breaths were shallow and forced, which made Lena work harder at taking her over the edge. “I want you to come for me, Kara.”

Lena pulled Kara closer, using as much force as she could muster, her tongue teasing around Kara’s ear while her fingers worked rapidly in the way she knew Kara liked it.

“I’m so close..” Kara whispered into her neck, and Lena felt another shock at the way Kara’s voice sounded desperate and wild.

“I’ve got you, love,” Lena assured her, wanting desperately to make Kara feel as good as she possibly could, putting everything she had into every touch and every kiss. It didn’t take long for Kara to come completely undone – it never did, because most of her pleasure came from taking care of Lena – and therefore it was easy work to bring her to the edge of oblivion.

Kara lay limp on top of Lena for a few moments, vulnerable and breathless, and Lena took special note of how it was one of the few times the Kryptonian was ever in a compromised position on Earth, always ironically in the arms of a Luthor. Lena nestled into Kara’s neck and whispered into her ear.

“I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet,” she whispered between kisses, squeezing Kara tight and feeling her airy laugh along her cheek. Kara propped herself up on her hands, and Lena looked up at her, all golden locks and flushed cheeks, as she ran her fingers over naturally flexed arm muscles. “Definitely not done yet.”

“I think I have a few more rounds in me,” Kara responded, lowering herself down and capturing Lena’s lips with hers to convey her words.

Several intense rounds later, Lena finally rolled off Kara, groaning as she checked the time. They still had to make a return appearance downstairs before the night was through, and the idea was frustrating, but less maddening than before since certain  _issues_  had been taken care of. Lena let out a surprised yelp as Kara playfully swatted at her.

“We have to go back down there,” Lena lamented, rolling her eyes and reaching around for her discarded clothing. “Just for a little while.”

“Fine,” Kara groaned, rolling herself off the bed slowly and dramatically. Lena watched her with amusement. Kara leaned down and tossed Lena’s underwear to her. “You might need those.”

“Actually, I don’t,” Lena smirked, tossing them aside with a wink as she put her dress back on slowly. “It’s easier this way, don’t you think?”

Kara let in a sharp intake of breath and shook her head.

“You really planned ahead with this hotel room,” Kara mused, sliding her leg back into her pants and fishing around on the floor for her shirt. She stood up, then, a mischievous look in her eye. “Hang on. You let me win, didn’t you?”

“I think it’s safe to say we both won tonight,” Lena responded from the bathroom with a smirk, fixing her hair in the mirror and staring back at Kara’s reflection. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kara sauntered in, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and watching her in the mirror for a few seconds. Lena paused and stared back at her, catching her eye and blushing.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kara said, kissing her cheek and handing her a fresh tube of lipstick with a satisfied smile. She pointed to the smudged spot in question as Lena’s lips were still tousled from their previous exertions. “Lipstick, love. Just a bit.”

“Glasses, darling,” Lena reminded her, pointing to the nightstand out by the bed with a wink, where the object in question had been tossed haphazardly in the throes of activity. Kara felt her face and immediately realized they were missing, before retreating back into the room to get them with a sheepish smile.

Lena waited until Kara had her eyesight properly fixed, and for her own make up to be properly adjusted before she held out her hand with a slow, lazy smile. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Luthor mansion come rage @stennnn06 ... hopefully this incites some of that good gay panic


End file.
